1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sealing systems, and more particularly to a weatherseal or weatherstrip employed with a vehicle door that enhances the seal between the weatherstrip and a surface to which it is attached.
2. Discussion of the Art
It is well known in the art to use an extruded weatherseal that seals the gap between a door and a body of a vehicle. Under conventional practice, a mounting region or base of the seal is secured to the door with a metal C-channel that is spot welded to the door. Enclosing edges retain the weatherseal in position in the C-channel. Moreover, by spot welding the C-channel to the door, water is prevented from running or passing beneath the weatherseal. Although a continuous water tight seal is obtained, it is an expensive assembly and thus adds to both the cost and the weight of the vehicle. Using a C-channel requires a vehicle manufacturer to roll form, stretch-bend, cut-to-length, and spot weld the C-channel. Numerous problems are associated with this assembly and it still does not provide a foolproof manner of preventing water ingress into the vehicle. Flange mounted seals are another area where water intrusion between the seal and the seal mounting region, i.e., the flange, is a concern.
Door mounted weatherseals or weatherstrips are designed to fit to and seal the vehicles. Compliancy of the weatherseal is important in order to adequately seal the vehicle. That is, the weatherseal must be sufficiently flexible so that it will fit many irregular surfaces or curved surfaces, and still maintain a seal. Thus, any proposed solution to the water ingress problem along the mounting surface must still adequately address the need for compliancy in the remainder of the weatherseal.
Although others have suggested using a magnetic rubber formulation as a part of a door mounted weatherseal, the desired savings in the manufacturing costs and weight do not outweigh the increased costs of using an expensive magnetic rubber formulation. That is, others have suggested magnetic sealing where the target is the sealing surface, i.e., in the case of a door mounted seal, the vehicle body is the target and the magnetic seal enhances the sealing contact with the body.
Accordingly, a need exists for an effective weatherseal in the vehicle door environment that is effective and provides increased savings.
An improved weatherseal includes a base that conforms to and engages an associated first surface. A seal portion extends from the base and selectively engages a second surface or target when the first and second surfaces are disposed in close proximity. An appendage is fabricated from a magnetic elastomer and is sufficiently flexible to conform to irregularities in the first surface.
The base, seal portion, and magnetic appendage are preferably coextruded.
The weatherseal is secured to the first surface at spaced locations via attachment members or pegs which eliminate use of a welded C-channel.
A corrosion resistant layer is preferably added to the magnetic appendage.
A primary benefit of the invention relates to the significant savings to the vehicle manufacturer as a result of reduced weight and costs.
Another benefit of the invention resides in the continuous water tight seal formed between the weatherseal and the mounting surface to which it is attached.
Another benefit of the invention resides in the ability of the weatherseal to conform to irregularities in the mounting surface and prevent water from running beneath the seal and leaking into the interior of the vehicle.
Yet another advantage of the invention is realized by the flexibility of the weatherseal to fit normal variations in sheet metal contours of the mounting surface.
Still other advantages and benefits will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.